pólvora e açúcar
by WEasleyNatyy
Summary: Entre Gemealidades Weasley, Poções do Amor, ruivo dramático e uma morena apaixonada tudo pode acontecer. Fremione com todo o meu coração.


Hermione entrou na Gemealidades Weasley, e ouviu o sino atrás dela. Olhou ao redor e notou a loja anormalmente silenciosa, não se via crianças correndo pela loja ou os pais atrás dos filhos, tudo estava tranquilo. Observou as prateleiras abarrotadas de produtos brilhantes e chamativos e sentiu uma onda de orgulho pelos gêmeos caóticos que ela conhecia desde menina. A loja ainda era um sucesso, agora que a guerra já havia terminado e as pessoas tentavam retornar a vida normal.A loja de logros voltava a colocar sorrisos e brincadeiras na comunidade bruxa. Sem dúvida os gêmeos haviam se tornado grandes homens, inteligentes e charmosos, atraindo a todos como moscas na lamparina, as mulheres sem dúvida ficavam hipnotizadas por eles, e esse pensamento não agradou muito. Verity sorriu ao vê-la, atrás do balcão.

- Oi Hermione. Quanto tempo não a vejo por aqui.

-Olá Verity, de fato, andei um pouco ocupada com o trabalho. Os meninos estão por ai? - respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

-Sim, um deles está no laboratório nos fundos, mas não me pergunte quem realmente.

Ambas riram e Hermione seguiu para os fundos da loja, encontrou a porta com uma placa escrito Acesso Restrito, bateu levemente com os dedos na porta e entrou.

A sala era de um caos organizado, na opinião dos gêmeos claro. Vários caldeirões trabalhavam a todo vapor, borbulhava poções coloridas, nem sempre cheirosas. Aquilo era nostálgico para ela, lembrava das terríveis aulas de poções com Harry e Ron, e hoje sentia falta. Ela foi atraída por um dos caldeirões pelo cheiro, se aproximou de vagar e fechou os olhos ao inalar aquele aroma.

- Srta Granger, que prazer em encontra-la aqui- Um dos gêmeos sussurrou em seu ouvido, e fez com que a morena desse um pulo, sua varinha rapidamente foi em direção ao rosto dele, seus reflexos estavam ainda melhores por causa da guerra.

- Weasley, não faça mais isso!

O ruivo apenas lançou um sorriso diabolicamente bonito e encostou no balcão, cruzando os braços, dando uma bela visão dos seus biceps. Hermione suspirou e apenas bateu com o punho fechado no braço dele.

- Então Mione querida, senti sua falta, ficou sumida por algumas semanas. - Ele fez um biquinho, a morena apenas sorriu e se aproximou do caldeirão.

- Sabe, é ilegal comercializar poção do amor, ainda mais em uma loja onde tantas crianças frequentam. - Ela franziu o cenho e empinou o queixo, ele apenas riu da postura dela.

- Mione, seja razoável, é apenas um componente de outra poção, óbvio que eu não vou vender poção do amor para criancinhas. Pensa que sou o quê?

- Você e seu irmão testavam os seus produtos nos primeiros anos, não duvido de muita coisa.

- AOUT! Essa doeu, realmente doeu, mulher, você pensa tão pouco de mim.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos, Wesleys e seu eterno drama, e ela vivia cercada deles.

- Enfim, me diga quais são os cheiros que você sente Mione?

A morena se aproximou um pouco mais e inalou a fumaça, diversos cheios dançavam ao seu redor. Ainda de olhos fechados ela começou a descrever.

- Bem sinto cheiro de papiro, o campo de quadribol de Hogwarts, pólvora e talvez açúcar queimado e algum cheiro amaderado.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, o ruivo a encarava, muito mais proximo do que ela se lembrava que ele estava antes de fechar os olhos.

Ela conseguia ver cada sarda ruiva espalhada em seu rosto, e honestamente na sua opinião esse era o charme Weasley. Seus cílios e sobrancelhas num tom mais escuro que o cabelo, as leves covinhas em seu rosto, que sempre aparentava ser juvenil e despreocupado.

-O quê? O que eu disse? - ela perguntou sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

-Apenas achei bem peculiar as suas escolhas. Se não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que você está apaixonada por mim ou pelo meu adorável gêmeo, porque convenhamos Mione, nem todos lembram pólvora e açúcar queimado.

Hermione soltou um risinho desajeitado e se afastou um pouco.

- Realmente vocês se consideram os últimos homens desejáveis de Londres.

Ele bufou e se aproximou mais dela.

-Então quem? Quem se encaixa na sua descrição?

Hermione se sentiu nervosa com a aproximação do ruivo, seus pensamentos se tornaram desconexos, sua mente trabalhava para achar uma saída.

-Que eu saiba, Ronald trabalha com vocês nas férias e dias de grande movimento.

Ele sorriu friamente, grudando seu corpo ao dela, encostando suas costas na bancada sem qualquer espaço para fugir.

-Ah, entendi. Então era por Roniquinho que você vinha sempre aqui, era por causa ele que você passava tantas horas ao redor. Entendi. Por um minuto acho que entendi errado. O que é uma pena Mione, realmente é.

Sua mão passou levemente pelos braços, parando na cintura. Isso fez com que ela ofegasse.

-Posso saber por que é uma pena?- ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

Ele se aproximou mais, beijando o pescoço,inalando o cheiro dela.

- Estive pensando em te chamar para jantar, não sei, mas longe de mim roubar a garota do meu irmão mais novo. Mamãe me mataria por tal transgressão, é uma pena Mione.

Ela soltou outro suspiro mas permaneceu em silêncio, não entregaria qualquer coisa tão facilmente para ele.

- Além do mais eu andei tendo umas informações privilegiadas, de um informante anônimo, que talvez você estaria interessada de um dos gêmeos mais quentes da Inglaterra, não sei, estou errado?

Ela bufou, certamente iria matar Ginevra e aquela boca enorme dela.

- Não adianta jogar comigo, por que não vai funcionar.

Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e a beijou. Hermione quase não acreditou quando sentiu os lábios quentes dele nos seus, jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço e o trouxe mais perto. Seus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos dele, que estavam compridos, céus a tempos ela queria passar a mão nos cabelos dele. O aperto era firme, suas mãos a apertavam , seu corpo a comprimia, e isso era maravilhoso. Ela sentiu ele sorrir em seus lábios e teve que sorrir também.

- Sabe, a muito tempo que eu desejo fazer isso, só estava esperando o menor do sinais, qualquer coisa em que eu pudesse me agarrar e saber que você sentia pelo menos um pouco do que eu sinto por você. - Ele disse com a voz rouca, ainda grudado nela. Aquilo a surpreendeu e ela permaneceu em silêncio por receio de gaguejar e se envergonhar.

Ela sentiu ele ficar tenso, os olhos dele estavam grudados dos seus, seu rosto estava com um rubor muito fofo, seus olhos dilatados, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, ele era muito bonito.

O constrangimento não deixava ela se expressar, logo ela, que tinha resposta e argumento para tudo. A tensão era quase palpável.

- Eu sei que meus beijos tem vários efeitos nas mulheres, mas honestamente fica muda é novidade para mim -Hermione revirou os olhos, tentando engolir o aperto em sua garganta.

- Não seja ridículo Weasley, eu apenas fiquei surpresa, nunca nem ao menos sonhei que você faria isso.- Ele riu do comentário dela, mais alíviado.

- Então você tem sonhado com outros momentos comigo srta Granger?

-Oh, mantenha a boca fechada, o que você quer que eu diga?

-Pra começar que você aceita um jantar comigo, depois declare sua paixão tórrida, seus desejos loucos e profundos por mim.

- Você é insuportável!- disse ela rindo- Eu saio com você Frederick Weasley, só não chora, por favor!

Ela riu ainda mais da cara de indignação que ele fez, seu olhar tinha um brilho perigoso e ele voltou a se aproximar dela.

-Sabe Mione até que você tem senso de humor, mas ainda assim não me provoque mulher.

Ele a beijou novamente, sem dar tempo para que ela pudesse responder. Ele finalmente conseguiu o que queria, graças a Gina em parte, mas ainda assim ele não deixaria Hermione escapar por nada.


End file.
